


Point Form

by yanzide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanzide/pseuds/yanzide
Summary: I love you and care for you and I will do anything for you so please stay on the safe side of the railing.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> tw: attempted suicide, mentions of abuse and self-harm

Actually, it might have been a bad idea to come up here.

Actually, maybe she should have turned around the moment she felt the shivering wind whip across her skin.

The sensation felt familiar. She closed her eyes and sat down on the floor that used to look white, but was now worn down and dirty-coloured. It was beaten up and had rough scratches randomly stroked around its once pearly appearance. She traced her hand along one of the ridges of the stone, the rough feeling pricking her back to her senses. 

It felt familiar. Her hand unconsciously trailed up from the floor to her arm, a tingling sensation beginning to pool from her fingertips. Her arm itched. What difference was there really, between the floor and that limb she was clutching onto so tightly now, that the circulation could almost be cut off? She clenched her hand and brushed her fingers across her wrist once more, dragging harder scratches this time. It was only the wind that slapped her from her little moment.

The wind…

Right. This was the rooftops. The sky was a dark blue, scattered with sprinkles of stars. Or so it was supposed to. This night, there were no stars the girl could see.

Perhaps it was too dark. The girl blinked once, twice, and felt the tightening feeling in her chest clench even more harshly. She gasped and stood up quickly, attempting to shake off the constricting event that had almost overtaken her. This was not what she came here to do.

Yes, she had come here to do something.

But now she felt so weary. Of what? Maybe it was nothing, but everything at the same time. Everything that seemed so insignificant, and maybe was, but really wasn’t.

Never mind. She’s not thinking straight right now. What is she even doing? She should just go back downstairs, creaking open the door that was supposed to be locked. Right. It was never supposed to be opened in the first place. If only she hadn’t stolen the key-

No, no. she didn’t steal it. It was given to her. Given to her…. by her.. Friend?

No, no. We can’t think about that right now.

She clenched her jaw as she rummaged through her left pocket. She’d stuffed a wad of paper there, and they’d fluttered out and scattered around the floor as she tried to find the oldest one.

Straightening the paper out, she read it carefully.

[I hate being here. My mom acts like I always have to do things for her when she messes everything up I just wnat a normal life. I want to go to school properly I don’t want to hurt people or force them to 

These are the things I want and maybe it will be better for me if I do list them out

My mom to stop drinking  
My mom to stop yelling at me  
I want to be alone  
I don’t feel like going to school  
I hate the people at school. why can’t they just leave me alon?? Why can’t I just leave them alone?????  
I’m angry at the people at school and it’s annoying seeing thme and I wish I could have a normal life like them

This is a stupid note.]

She smiled. How stupid that girl must have been! Writing a note like that. And leaving it in an empty locker where she’d hoped someone would read it and comfort her. But at the same time hoping that everyone would leave her alone. After all, no one could understand her, so what was the use? It would just make everyone feel awkward and make things even worse.

She shuffled to find another note with different handwriting. 

{{Hello.

Why does your mom yell at you? Maybe take away her alcohol bit by bit so she doesn’t notice and then she’ll start drinking less

That might be a very primitive solution though.

I hate going to school and the people at school too. We have a few things in common, stranger.

I wonder if you will write back.

I guess I’ve written a stupid note too.}}

The second note was crumpled up and thrown away to the side. She did not want to read all of the notes. She had re-read enough. The collection of papers were all taken up out of her pocket and thrown on the ground. Hopefully, no one would read them.

They did make for nice memories while they lasted.


	2. Point #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble telling apart the notes, just look for the [] (in bold), which is the narrator, and the {{}} (in italics), which is the other person.

**[I hate being here. My mom acts like I always have to do things for her when she messes everything up I just wnat a normal life. I want to go to school properly I don’t want to hurt people or force them to**

**These are the things I want and maybe it will be better for me if I do list them out**

  * **My mom to stop drinking**


  * **My mom to stop yelling at me**


  * **I want to be alone**


  * **I don’t feel like going to school**


  * **I hate the people at school. why can’t they just leave me alon?? Why can’t I just leave them alone?????**


  * **I’m angry at the people at school and it’s annoying seeing thme and I wish I could have a normal life like them**



**This is a stupid note.]**

  
  
  
  
  


_{{Hello._

_Why does your mom yell at you? Maybe take away her alcohol bit by bit so she doesn’t notice and then she’ll start drinking less_

_That might be a very primitive solution though._

_I hate going to school and the people at school too. We have a few things in common, stranger._

_I wonder if you will write back._

_I guess I’ve written a stupid note too.}}_

  
  
  
  


**[Why do you sound so smart? Like those snob kids who always answer the teacher;s questions. What the heck does primitive solution even mean… it sounds like you’re trying to sound smart. Who are you anyways? If I take away my mmo’s alcohol thn she;ll just yell at me more, stupid.**

**I hope you don’t read my notes ahain.**

**Today I**

  * **Hit my head on a table**


  * **Hit my head on a table again**


  * **Hit my head on a table again**


  * **Again**


  * **Again**


  * **Again**


  * **Again**


  * **Because my mom yelled at me and said that I was not going to be anything useful**



**And now it kind of hurts. Do you think I’m a loser? Do you think I’m pathetric for writing this all out and stuffing it in a locker for people tp read. Maybe I actually want people to read this andsee how suffering I am. I hate everyone.]**

  
  
  
  


_{{I can guarantee you that I’m not one of those snob smart kids. I’m actually quite a loser in real life. You’re not the only one who has problems. I don’t even know you. Why would I think you are a loser? I don’t care who you are. You seem kind of sad and I am also kind of sad so maybe we can write to each other and vent about how we are sad. Or not._

_Maybe I want you to read my notes too?_

_How is your head feeling? Is it bleeding? If it’s not bleeding maybe ice it or rub some healing cream on it. Or go to the hospital.}}_ _  
  
_

  
  
  


**[What the fruck is a healing cream. I don’t have those. And I can’t go to the hospital I don’t even know where it is. What are your problems then? I wonder who you are. You’re probably a student in this school, right? Do you know who I am then? Are you going to laugh at me for it? Actually you probably wouldn’t dare. I don’t think a lot of people at school would want to talk to me anyways.]**

  
  
  
  


_{{Do you want me to know who you are? I don’t really want you to know who I am. Maybe you’ll disregard me and stop talking to me. Not a lot of people talk to me at school anyways. If you like, we can pretend each other are robots and we can just write to each other without shame. Anonymously._

_Should I tell you about my problems???? I mean i just said we don’t know each other so it’s okay._

_I’ll list them out like you do so it’s clear_

  * _I’m bullied in school_


  * _I’m weak and non athletic_


  * _It would be better if I was at least good at something but_


  * _My grades are dropping_


  * _I got a bad hair style a couple of days ago_


  * _Also no one wants to talk to me at school. But I’m talking to you right now, so i guess this point doesn’t count}}_



  
  
  
  


**[What does bad hair have to do with anything? Do people not want to talk to you because of that?**

**Did you know? I’m bad at grades too. I think I’m okay at athletics though. Maybe we can study together. Wait nevermind you said to stay anonymous.**

**My mom hit me today. She said I can’t talk back to her because she’s my mom. I guess that can be true but what can I do when she’s drunk and walking around the house smashing things? I hate her. My head hurts from the day before yesterday because I don’t have the healing cream.**

**I wonder who you are bullied by. There are a lot of bad people at our school.**

**I wonder if I’m one of them?]**

  
  
  
  


_{{Maybe try getting out of your house when your mom is drunk? There’s a park nearby our school. You can go there to stay until your mom finishes her tantrum. I like sitting on the swings. It feels like I’m flying sometimes. Close your eyes while you’re swinging and it feels nice._

_Do you know tiger balm? I’ll leave some in the locker. Try putting it on your head??? My dad makes me use it for when I bruise myself.}}_

  
  
  
  


**[Why are you being so nice you weirdo. Thanks i guess. Also if your hair is bad and you’re that worried about it just shave your head and you’ll look tough and athletic probably so it solves two of your problems. Oh wait are you a guy???? I guess it doesn’t matter. Anonymity right?]**

  
  
  
  


_{{You’re funny. If I shave my head i’d probably get yelled at by my dad. Maybe not as much as your mom yells but still yelling. He’s already gotten angry at me for losing my gym clothes. Which is annoying because someone took it from me and it’s not even my fault.}}_

  
  
  
  


**[Tell your dad the gym teacher doesn’t even care about what clothes you wear. You can literally show up naked and he doesnt care. I’m kidding. Look at my weak attempt at humour. I think my head is feeling better these days thanks to the tiger balm thing. It smells kind of weird and sharp but also kind of nice. Is it a chinese medicine???]**

  
  
  
  


**[Why aren’t you writing back? It’s been a lot of days. I don’t know. Maybe five or six days??? Usually you respond fast. What happened? Are you scik or something]**

  
  
  
  


**[Hello??????? Please leave a note in this locker if you see my note????? My last note is still here i don’t know if you’ve read it.]**

  
  
  
  


**[I get it now. You’re just abandoning me like everyone else is!!! You’re such a liar you never cared. What was all that about venting to each other. I bet you lied about you getting bullined. It’s fun laughing behind my back now isn’t it???!]**

  
  
  



End file.
